Jack and Ianto Tales
by AndyMine
Summary: Short stories about Jack and Ianto through different parts of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to post a series of shorts that I did about Jack and Ianto in this section. Some will pre COE as will some be post COE. They are just bits of their feelings and lives. I thought I would begin with this one, since I so loved this story as a kid.

Thank you all for reading! Peace!

This story is based around the children's story the Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams.

Disclaimer to her work and Torchwood. I don't own them and would never abuse them for personal profit.

The Velveteen Ianto

"Rabbit couldn't claim to be a model of anything, for he didn't know that real rabbits existed."

Late night, for they always were when one worked for Torchwood, found Ianto Jones leaving the Hub alone.

Early Gwen ran out claiming that Rhys was going to murder her for being late to his parents. She barley waved as she jumped the lift and was out of sight. Jack just let her go, she had a life outside of all this.

Owen was next, swaggering his way to the cog door with his knapsack over his shoulder. "Maybe late for work tomorrow, Jack, big night on the pull and all. That new pizza delivery girl, she has a thing for me. So Dad…" he smirked as his boss, "don't wait up!" He barely missed Tosh as he left.

Her gazed looked up from the file to follow Owen out of the room. She frowned a little deeper, pursed her lips in sorrow and returned to her computer.

Jack had not even noticed the sweet tech Diva's state for he made his intentions known. "I have an appointment. See you all tomorrow. Good night Tosh." He passed by her, clasping her shoulder lightly.

He paused for a moment to study Ianto Jones before he left. Yelling over his shoulder. "Both of you leave early. I don't want to be left without an extra body if Owen proves to be absent tomorrow." With not even a friendly nod or a wink, Jack left Ianto standing there feel indeed cold, alone and unloved.

Tosh noticed his state for she knew what it was like. Owen never noticed her unless he needed something done. She always knew what her Welsh friend felt for their magnetic boss. "Ianto, I'm sure it's nothing, he must have something going on. Estelle, the fairies, the cannibals, he just needs space." She conveniently left out Lisa. Tosh was not one to bring up the real problem. Or at least what she thinks is the real problem.

"Tosh, Jack and I, we have been, well, I can't put it any way but we have been shagging, quite regularly as a fact." He blushed as he waited for her jaw to hit the floor.

Gently Tosh, the beauty behind the brains, didn't act surprised. She nodded and said; "I have known that for sometime Ianto. I walked in on the two of you one day. I didn't mean to. But I have known. It must hurt to know that you aren't "real" to him. That you aren't the only one." She regretted the words as soon as the left her thoughts and came out of her mouth.

"I know what he is Tosh. I have no illusions to what I am to him. It is just, like you wish Owen to one day say those words we all want to hear. I wish Jack could. Just make this real. I don't care if I not the only one. I just want to be above the others. I'm not looking for him to be monogamous, just that I am special, real to him, not just a distraction. Like…" He paused gathering his emotions together before he exploded.

"Like he was while Lisa was still with you." He nodded at his friend's wisdom. " Oh Ianto, I understand. Just don't expect more from Jack. He may care but he seems to not get attached. Can you understand? Just take what he gives. It is better then being alone."

Weakly Ianto smiled, nodding he made his excuses. "Well, thanks, I will keep that in mind. Now if you don't mind, the Weevil cages won't clean them selves so I say good night. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay a bit."

She sadly smiled at her friend as she gathered her things. Some how she felt that she opened her mouth, when she should have just listen. As she watched the young man leave she wondered why she couldn't fall for him. Two lost souls would have been good for each other. They could mourn over loves lost and find happiness together.

Leaving with out looking back, she didn't notice the silent Rift spike that appeared for a spec of a moment on her computer screen. As quick as it appeared it was gone.

So with the Hub cleaned and it residence feed and bedded for the night, Ianto finished some paper work for Jack. Pacing he realized Jack would not be back for the night, so rejection in his heart, he locked up the tourist office and headed for the long walk home. He could of driven but he felt the need for the crisp bay air to clear his head before another sleepless night claimed him. The unhappy man was too preoccupied to notice the wisp of white puffy mist following him.

"Nursery magic was very strange and wonderful and only those play things that are old and wise experienced like the skin horse understood all about it"

"_What is real?" The Rabbit asked one day. _

Ianto Jones was a man of determination. After all it was this personality trait that got him in the job at not only Torchwood One, but Torchwood Three as well. But his thoughts on Jack always led to the same place. "I'm not real enough for him to love." He was beginning to think this was true of himself. But then he would remember those blue eyes foggy with love play. The things Jack would do. Those soft lips on every thing Ianto were enough to make him believe that maybe it would, could be real someday.

He shook his head of the schoolboy wishes of being loved by the one you desire and set his stern face with the task at hand. It was time to stop feeling for Jack Harkness, to move on and find some one to love him, something to make the feeling real for him again. "Yes…" he thought, "just as it was with Lisa. In that same way, knowing that no mater what, we would be together, accepting each other's faults and talents." This time he would break free of the demon that persuaded him that getting involved with Jack before and again after Lisa was a very good idea. Next time he would say "no" to those rough kisses and hot foreplay that seemed to lead down the path of no return. Next he would aim for real and not just anything. Of course it wouldn't be easy to say 'no" to Jack. But if it meant that in the long run Jack would love him then it was worth testing his will power.

Pulling his jacket around himself as he began to shiver, he cursed himself for not taking his warmer coat and for not just getting in the car in the first place. He missed his turn for his flat some time back. Looking around he realized that his lost thoughts on Jack made him miss where he was altogether. He turned around frantically as he realized he didn't know where the hell he was.

First he took a breath a reached for his phone. It was dead. Strange he had just charged it. Next he panicked for though he was on a city block, he didn't think it was Cardiff. The buildings started to shift and change colors. Actually they were devoid of color, actual in Ianto's observation, they were more like a film or a set then solid building.

"Shit! What did I step though, where the hell am I?" He began to panic. Since he knew that emotions like that would get him killed. He reached into his himself and pulled out his focused part. At least now he would seem intelligent to whomever or whatever was now, to his knowledge, watching him.

Light in the filmy background surrounded the entity, as it began to take on a shape before him. If shape was what it was. The shimmering translucent being seemed to just drift through the forming world that was all around Ianto. Gold highlights shaped multi limbs that were long, like tentacles. They dances around a crown of blue light that could be considered a mane of hair that shaped a head in soft pink skin tone, almost the color of a youthful child. The creature stopped forming as its eyes took hold of Ianto standing before it.

"Real is not how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time not just to play with, but really loves you then you become Real."

"_Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit._

"_Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."_

"You have a question, yes?" It bored into Ianto's thoughts make him wince with pain a little.

Ianto hesitated. "I'm lost, I just want to go home."

The creature shifted its color to green for the moment in which it processed Ianto's words. Then with a return to its colors, it answered. "This could be your home. I could make it one for you." The creature said color went to lavender before all colors returning to their proper places.

Ianto breathed in heavily before he answered. "Yes you could, but it wouldn't be my home."

"There is one that means this home you speak of. I can see that the first thought you had was that you would never see this other again, yes?" The entity returned to green again as it waited for Ianto's answer.

"Well that is rude, isn't it? You just pulled that out of my head didn't you. He is not the reason I wouldn't stay." Ianto had just lied, he didn't know why but he did.

The creature return from green to blue and in a few more moments went back to its original colors.

"You are not full of truth. It was your lonely thoughts, those of him, that led me to you. I followed you as you step into my world. I could be he." Suddenly the fake world became scene with a picnic basket by a riverbank, Jack spreading the blanket out as he smiled at Ianto.

"Jack?" Ianto knew it wasn't him, just every bit like Jack. He reached with out thinking for the man before him. Flesh, warm, firm, greeted his hand. The other one followed and headed for the creature Jack's face. Soft in the right spots and warm, the smell that was only Jack's leapt at Ianto's nose. He swooned as he pulled this Jack in for a kiss.

That is where the illusion ended. "You are not Jack."

"No I am not Jack, but you could make me Jack."

"No I couldn't." Ianto sighed as he watched the entity return to being itself, the scene again surreal buildings. "Jack is Jack because of the sum total of his experiences. I could never make Jack because I'm just a small part of his experiences." It was in that statement that Ianto realized what this encounter was all about. "I see, you never wanted to be Jack, you wanted me to see the real Jack, what I do love about him. And that is because he is Jack. He is real." Ianto smiled at the creature.

"You make him real, he makes you real. That is what you need to remember. That only you can shape your reality. And once it is there, things may bump into it and misshape it a bit, but the underline feeling that forms it, love you call, will always be there." The wobbly shapes of the buildings shimmered one last time, then they flicked leaving Ianto and the entity on a dark road one block from Ianto's flat. The creature as well began to fade.

"Wait I want to help you. Help you get you back to where you belong. Please, that is my job." Ianto held out his hand to the creature as it dematerialize and became a wispy cloud again.

Some where in Ianto's mind a small though said as the creature vanished. "I'm already there. Live and be Real."

Ianto stood alone on the street of a very real Cardiff. He shook again from the cold as he walked to his flat. The thoughts of his creature friend were still in his mind when at his door he saw Jack waiting for him.

Jack's head shot up from his thoughts and with his stunning smile he warmly greeted Ianto.

"My neighbors are going to think I'm in trouble with the law or the mob with you standing there." He moved around the ever present being of Jack and some how manage to get his key in his lock. Jack's breath was felt on the back of his neck as he forced himself to walk through the door.

" I was upset when you weren't at the hub. Can I come in?" Jack seemed hopeful when Ianto smiled at him.

"What your other plans didn't come through?" Ianto looked at the Captain and could tell just when his confidence fell.

"There were no other plans. I just thought that maybe we needed a break. For myself I can say it was a bad idea." He stared at the younger man as his eyes softened for one unschooled moment.

"Jack, be real for me. Just, be something for me. I don't want emptiness. I know you won't be here forever, neither will I but for now, while we can, be real for me." He stared at Jack realizing that he must seem hysterical.

Jack closed the gap between them and shuffled Ianto into the flat, kicking the door shut behind him.

Rough kissing led two troubled souls to the bedroom. They discovered what "Real" was when the fell naked on the bed. Ianto mused that his saying "no" was a thing that could never be. Not with Jack anyway.

In the end two souls lost were in each other's arms. Jack slept as Ianto huddled next to him. He knew then that what Jack was willing to give him was more, much more then words could say. And in the end life would catch them up. But what they had would be forever Real. With that he cuddled up next to his Captain and slept.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ianto's death somewhere far away but not far enough escape.

When we are alone we chose to ignore the beauty around us. We lose touch with it all.

I can hear him crying. I can always hear him crying. I reach but I can't touch him. He leads me into a dark warehouse. Something flies past. It screams to the night and then it vanishes. But he is still crying.

"Ianto!" I scream," Where are you?"

No answer, just the sound of tears hitting metal. Or is that the water from the leaking pipe a few feet in front of me. I still hear the tears. Smelling them on my hands, wiping his face with my lips, he closes his eyes and slips out of my grasp. His cold grey skin is so lifeless like many others around him, just lying there dead. "Ianto, honey, stop playing around this isn't Halloween. Take off that makeup you look like a corpse!"

"I am a corpse, I sit here and wait and there is nothing but thought. Jack, will you ever be here, with us, with me. We wait and think and can't see, only the dark." The tears renew and drop in big puddle on the floor, on the grass.

The sun is out again and he stands there, Ianto in the sun. The pale god threatened by the light. He much rather be deep underground. Lost in his Archives, still so much to do, he must be thankful like me that he is no longer part of that world.

I can hear him now, "There it is! No one to mess it up again, the problems of what happens to the place when I'm gone solved it's self. It exploded." No smile, just one as he turns away. He always loved his own jokes. And he saved the laughs for later.

The image bought me a smile.

Then there is Lisa. She is with him in the dark for sure. I wonder. Are they reunited after all this, surrounded by nothing but their love?

I think of him, that first time. The very first time we were together. I thought about it. And he flirted, but like with a lot of Ianto things, I thought it just came with the suit.

I never thought to take him seriously. Never realized that maybe he wanted more.

Lisa was in the hub, and I was touching the coffee cup he just gave me, watching him turn and leave my office. I was daydreaming of the skin under the suit. It was always a daydream; I thought so until we touched.

You felt it too didn't you Ianto, didn't you? We both felt that electric current flow and light up every synapsis in our mind. But you never thought of men. Just me, you said so. Why me?

Lisa was gone; he cried at all of us, can still hear those tears. I wanted to comfort him but he made me so angry. My house, my home, the place that I hold dear, and he choose to contaminate it with that thing!

You loved that thing. Really you did, you loved the woman she was, from the first time you met to the moment you made love and every moment you were allowed. God Ianto, I know you loved her so why didn't you just let her go?

We walked alone into the dark place. We hear nothing as the tears fall. The deafness is blinding, the quite so bright. I needed you then, I need you here.

That first night, our night, you sobbed a little at our contact. I wont debase it by saying those crude words to describe it. It went way beyond sex, even for me. It reached the stars, my home, the man I was, the man I became, the man you made me that night.

I never said, "I love you". I know that hurt you, I know that left you in flux over the whole experience. But I didn't think we needed that, I thought you knew it is what I felt. I was wrong. I left you in the dark, where you are now; with out that glimmer of light, to warm you until, what ever it is that you wait for comes.

That night, our first real kiss, you were naked before me. You, the shy one, just walked into my office after the others left, with out any clothes on. I know when, you still had the cut on your head from bashing skulls with that cannibal. Never could get you in the country again for long but you did love it on the beach. Even when it was cold, you said I kept you warm.

Your pale body beckoned to me. Long torso and small stomach with white willowy limbs, made me shake a little. I stripped bear before you as if to say "lets start over, naked and renewed."

Standing there we admired each other for sometime. Some how we met in the middle and we touched. Gently the first kiss, we meshed together. You needed no lessons, Mr. Jones. You knew what you wanted.

I knew I was you first man. But it didn't matter to us. We just wanted to be, to feel our bodies join, in more then just gratification. It was love, even then, with all that happened. It was love. I should have told you sooner Ianto.

If the Doctor came, I would leave with him, if it were love, then you would have crumbled inward, like you almost did after Lisa, and when you thought I was in love with Gwen.

So I lied, said I didn't do couples and kept you at arms length for the longest time. That was wrong. I should have taken you with me. But what would The Master have done to you if he knew you were with me? What did he do to the one I loved in the year that wasn't?

Water under the bridge and I filled the river that the bridge is over. I let go all of it as the ship hums quietly and I try to sleep. Your face is before me, and Steven's, I let you both down. I'm not a very good person. I killed you both in my own special way. It was as if I pulled the trigger.

My fault always my fault. I should have retconed you after the warehouse, I should have kept a better eye on you rather then rely on a stupid computer entry to tell me about Ianto Jones. I should have never let you whittle your way in to my soul.

Forever you are with me, and for that I should be grateful. I will remember when I'm alone, when being around the mortal spawn gets to be too much. You will comfort me. For I never gave you enough. It should have been more. You gave me all, every bit.

I see your smile, the laugh in your eyes, as they squint. You're like a kid with that face. So young not full of the horrors we see on a daily basis. We laugh as we fell off the bed, a tangle of sheets and we still kept going. You encouraged that. Our hearts beating together was the perfect song.

We slept on the floor that time, all legs and arms wrapped into each other like a living sculpture. The CCTV camera saw us. I copied that image and saved it. It is on a DVD that I put in that tin box of mine. It survived the explosion, just like me.

The tears a silent now, memories have a way of doing that playing tricks on the soul. The heart beats normal, and I'm not in such a state. Your gentle smile dances before me. I think it was when you caught me cheating at naked hide and seek you smiled that smile, first.

Oh to let you know, Ianto, I can't drink coffee any more. You ruined that for me. But I will try to love the next person and I will tell them about you. I will tell them that because of you I won't let life drift pass me. I will live forever but I don't want to miss it again.

Like I miss you now. And always will.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Can we trust again?

The Hub was silent as Ianto entered. He looked for Tosh's ever-virulent presents but her station was empty. He swallowed hard and began to sweat. Why did Jack ask to see him? During the weeks of his suspension he had no contact with the personnel of Torchwood. That had included Jack. Ianto hurt him and he was well aware of that. Jack was never one to forget. Neither was Ianto. The events of Lisa's death were still fresh and painful like a deep wound. Ianto still didn't know if he could return to work. It was in his mind that is would end tonight with a pink slip in the shape of a Retcon pill.

Ianto Jones was not upset. He was angry. Jack was the main focus of his anger, followed by Torchwood but above all himself. Mainly because he betrayed everyone and one of those was Jack. But wasn't Jack just as guilty of betrayal? For someone who seemed to know so much, he seems to be the least aware of what he does to the others in his life. Ianto was more annoyed at the fact that Jack had been upset with his betrayal. After all Jack had not been honest with any of them. Trust is and always shall be a two way street. At last that is how Ianto Jones saw it. So if he is guilty so was Jack.

Ianto shuddered at his being in the Hub. He didn't want to be here anymore then they wanted him. He knew that Ianto Jones who worked as a Tea boy for Torchwood, had a dead half-cyber girl friend, and was shagging the boss, would disappear. He didn't care. He didn't care if he ever saw Jack again. He hated him.

As if reading Ianto's negative thoughts Jack said. "The only one to blame is yourself."

Ianto swung around to find Jack right behind him. "If that is what you want to believe. Who am I to contradict?" He sneered.

"I suggest you check the attitude at the door!"

Ianto calmed himself. After all there was no need for it. This would mean nothing once Jack wiped his memory. Right now he didn't want to hear any talk. He just wanted to get it over with.

When Jack saw Ianto relax a little he continued. "I wanted you here so we could talk about this. I need some answers and I expect you to comply. I will not tolerate lies any more. I will see through them now. I have you pretty well figured out. So be honest. No matter what." Jack stood inches away from Ianto.

Ianto felt faint. He became aware of Jack's commanding presents and his amazing eyes. There was a lump in the back of his throat when his nose took wind of Jack's scent. But he willed his fear away and spoke. "What do you want to hear first?"

"Did you care about me before all this? Did you care about me at all?"

Ianto hesitated before he said anything. " The truth, no I didn't give a damn about you."

Jack blinked back the feeling as if he had been slapped. "Then all that we had, all of it was a lie?" Jack looked as if he was going to be sick.

Ianto felt the fear growing as he fought the urge to run. He stood his ground and spoke. "No, not all of it. But a good part was." He felt like he was going to cry. He felt a tight feeling in his chest and he wanted to take it back.

Jack's eyes went black with angry. Ianto shrunk away and backed up as Jack pushed Gwen's chair over with a loud bang. He let out a yell of rage. Ianto moved further away from the sudden fearful image Jack had become.

At length Jack's ragged breaths became normal and he turned to face this man he thought he knew again. "You could have told me the truth. The out come would have been the same, Ianto, but I would have helped you, I could have eased the pain. Instead you lied to get in here, you lied to me to blind me from you activities. And you used me by making me think we had something. Why?"

Ianto blinked at Jack. He hesitated before he spoke. "I loved her! What more do you want me to say? If you want me gone then do it. But don't think that I don't hurt either. Don't you dare pin this on me! All I ever was to you was a pleasant distraction. Something in between the others, and someone who could be shoved aside for Her!"

Ianto let go of the last word. Jack knew what he meant. "Gwen has nothing to do with this. You and I are the topic."

"Doesn't she affect us Jack? Ever since you let her in she has distracted you from us. Forget Lisa. Gwen is doing more harm to us. Isn't she Jack?"

He told the young man the truth. "Yes, but only because of you."

"What kind of stupid answer is that?" Ianto was yelling and turning red. Clinching fist he went after Jack. Pounding on Jack's chest he screamed. "Because of me?"

Jack let himself be hit for a time. He grabbed Ianto's fists and staying him from any more violence he spoke softly. "I'm afraid of what I feel when I'm with you. You made me feel again. That bothered me. Gwen was a nice distraction. But I can't forgive you, I don't know if will ever will be able to." He pushed Ianto away.

"Jack." Ianto ventured. " I never meant to miss lead you. Part of me did for Lisa's sake. The other part, knew she was gone and wanted to have what ever you would offer. I never did it to hurt you. Well not at the beginning. Gwen made me think about the way things were between us. I thought that I could lose you, and it made me crazy, so I started to think of ways to bring Lisa back. She was barely alive. But at least she was mine. You never were!"

Jack backed away from the young man. He knew that he had messed up somehow. It was true that Ianto had flirted and connived his way into Torchwood and Jack's bed. Then why all of a sudden did he feel awful? "Ianto, I'm sorry for this all, I just wanted, I don't know what I wanted. I just felt like I, like we…" He couldn't speak any more. He turned from the young man. "If you want this job it is yours, anything else as well. But we should try to start again if it is okay. I want to trust you and I want you to trust me."

Jack let out a breath as he felt Ianto's hands on his back. "I want all you can give me Jack, all that you want to. I will be honest with you from now on. And in time maybe we can have more. Much more." With that he turned to leave.

"Be in first thing tomorrow. Trying never hurts. Think we could let this whole thing go?" He didn't turn to face Ianto to see the young man's response.

He heard Ianto's quite response. "Sure I would like that." Jack didn't turn around until Ianto was gone. With a sigh he went to his office to think of ways to make it right with Ianto Jones.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

How many times have I looked at that smile and melted. You always knew how to get me with that smile. I remember that one time on the roof, we just held each other and watched the sun come up. Damn it Ianto, you were always so amazingly hot in my arms. Our bodies, naked they moved with their own desires, you and I were just along for the ride.

Why do things change? I changed course so many times in my life, but you changed it for me the last time. You never stopped for one moment to think that maybe we were not meant to be. But it didn't matter. I went with your flow, like our bodies that night, in sink with the bay, in with the tide and out with the tide, matching our breaths. Our hearts beat, enjoying the movements of the universe as our bodies join together.

I lay here next to a young man who is nothing like you. He is a little taller and heavier, and he smiles a lot. I feel him shift in dreams but I know that I could never dream of him. He won't hold a place in my memory like you did. I can't share it, my confessions with him, like I did you. I enjoyed what I did with him. I always do. But I had to think about what to do with him.

You from day one were never planned. I went with what my soul told me to do, Ianto, what your heart wanted me to do. I let you in, I let you know, you wouldn't have it any other way. We touched and touched again; I never felt such peace then with you after we took our pleasure. God you had away of making me call out your name. My mind would explode and then we would fall back down into each other. Safe again and unharmed, awaiting the next Rift Gift, *your name for the stuff that came through*.

We would hold on until the next terror, and I would always hope that you would be there at the end, to hold. You manage to most of the time. Sometimes you were hurt. I would take care of you. Why did you yell at me for worrying, behind close doors? What did you think Owen would care if I cared for you? Or Tosh? She was happy for us. She told me once that she was glad we could have some time alone.

On the roof of the Hub, that was the spot we were most alone. I remember when you wanted to pretend that it was an exotic place, like the China Sea, or Peru. You wanted us to make love in the sands of anywhere that wasn't Cardiff. We asked Tosh to do that virtual program for us. She never finished it. You cried in my arms the night she died. But you told me never to blame myself. She was where she loved to be.

You loved to be in my arms. That is were I loved you to be.

The young man stirs next to me. Brown eyes smile at me. I take him again with you on my mind. I think of you, as I love him. He cries out my name. And I think about the first time you let go and yelled JACK as loud as possible. They heard you in the Andromeda Galaxy. I know they did! You laughed like a free spirit when I said that.

Taking me in your arms and breathing life back into my dead heart. Ianto, I have a confession to make. Sometimes I think you were a fantasy I made up. The all in everything I needed to feel again. We made love on that roof times gone uncounted. We loved each other up there, screaming each other's names to the stars. Letting the universe know we joined in love, our souls were forever locked.

I cry more now then ever.

I smell your cologne everywhere.

I here you snore in my sleep.

You had a way with things, of knowing what I needed. You gave with out question. The feelings were right, the timing my love, was just so wrong. Why couldn't you have come to me in the future, when more then likely I won't be in the thick of it.

I should have taken you off planet. There are many places were we could have just made love all day, and ate the food off the trees. I was wondering what you would look like just wearing a cloth around you naked hips, your pale skin browning in the sun. Or maybe I could just running around naked with you, stopping to lust in the sand, or the cool ocean water. The waves setting the rhyme for us, we ride them together, joined in love.

I have to stop exciting myself. This poor guy is become a doll with your face. I kiss him for a change and tell him to go to sleep again. With a dreamy smile he slips back into his thoughts.

I know it is cruel but I can't love him, not yet. You are still so much a part of me it really hurts.

He won't remember me in the morning. I slipped a Retcon pill down his throat with the last kiss. Kissing him one more time, I dress to leave.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

On a dark night, in a very small place called Cardiff, there lived a young man named Ianto Jones. He was sad and beautiful on this, of all nights. He was beautiful because the universe created him like that, and sad because man made him think like that. Not all men, but just one man. Jack Harkness. The name sent a shiver up his spine as he sat and looked out the window.

This was no ordinary night. It was a special occasion; an event that comes only once a year. It was Ianto's birthday. And Jack Harkness had forgotten it, not that Ianto didn't try to leave subtle clues for him to find. The big pink post-it note on his Captain's coat that said, "Have you forgotten something?" He should have noticed the party favors in the conference room. How every bloody remember of Torchwood 3 had loudly wished him a Happy Birthday, singing him that damn birthday song, and cutting a wonderful chocolate cake the size of Myfanwy.

Jack had even finished the cake off while no one was looking.

Jack just didn't care. It was as plain as that. But when you are in love with someone, it would be nice if they remembered your birthday. Maybe Jack didn't do love. Maybe he didn't do birthdays. Maybe he didn't even care about poor forgotten Ianto.

The part about the "no birthday clause" made sense. After all, if you lived forever, would you care? Imagine the candles on a 1000-year-old man's cake. Imagine the cake size. That was simply it. Jack didn't do birthdays. Ianto felt the weight lift off his shoulders. Feeling so much better, he got into his pj's, had a warm cup of milk and went off to bed to dream about a world without the rift. Maybe there is a place where beautiful blue-eyed Captains remembered their lover's birthday.

He shut off the light. He dozed off. He snored a little loudly. He awoke because of a really loud noise. He sensed someone at the door. "Who is it, who is there? Who has broken it to this dwelling of mine?" Not a peep, not a sound was heard. Ianto got up grabbed the nearby hockey stick and went out into the living room.

He nearly fainted when he saw bathed in the light of the candles from the birthday cake, dressed in only a blue ribbon around his neck (and also an unmentionable part) was a rather naked Jack Harkness. Ianto gaped at the sight. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Jack laughed at the sight of his adorably confused Welshman. "I wanted this to be a surprise. I'm sorry if I upset you for not remembering. I hope this is okay?" He pointed to himself. "I really couldn't think of anything else to give you. Let me be yours, Ianto Jones!"

Fighting back tears of joy, Ianto ran into Jack's arms. "Of course! How could I refuse a present like that? I love you!"

"I love you too!" They kissed long and deep. A magic wind swept through the room and blew the candles out, bathing them in darkness. The rest of what these lovers got up to on Ianto Jones's birthday is up to you!

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

With a flash of light the beast emerged in the strange world. It growled at the sudden new smells that pierced it's flaring nostrils. It had no idea that it had stepped from one world to another. Just that suddenly it was not in its Kansas any more.

The beast wandered the lonely night streets of an isolated part of Cardiff. A lone and frightened with out its own kind; it began to snarl at everything it didn't understand. It even attacked a lamppost when the light flickered above it and made the beast a little jumpy. Sadly all lessons come at a price, this one was a broken tooth. The beast whimper in pain from the damage its reaction caused. No beast should lose a tooth in such away.

Holding paw hand to jaw it hobbled down the road in search of a safer place to rest and figure some things out. Maybe some food would be nice. Just as it thought that, he stumbled across some rotting road kill. To the beast it was a meal fit for a king. I guess if it knew what a king was. Don't know what these things are and don't know what their lives are like.

"Ianto get back to the story." Jack asked. He loved listening to the Welshman speak. Those damn vowels.

"Jack I will if you stop interrupting. Oh and don't even think of doing that while I'm talking." He shooed Jack's wandering hand away from the "danger zone" so he could finish his story. "Anyway…"

The beast took its meal in the abandon building that it wandered into. After wards it slept for a whole day. Going through a wall of light and entering a new place wears on a body after a bit. It dreamt of its home and wondered if it would see it again. If the beast could shed a tear for something lost I'm sure it would.

Timmy was a shy kid. He was thin and lanky, dark hair with marble pale skin. The big eyes stared at the world in wonder. None of his schoolmates understood his love of science fiction. They would laugh when he would talk about Aliens coming to Earth some day. Most of the time he would shrug and ignore their taunts. But sometimes, they would hurt him a little deep and he have would need to retreat to his fantasy of fighting Aliens in the streets of Cardiff.

It was one of those days. He made his way to the warehouse where he had his "headquarters". There he was Captain Tim Sutcliffe Alien fighter. Him and his team of five, no lets make it six, daring young people make the streets of Cardiff and the world safe from Alien scum that try their best to stop the human race.

The adventure today was one were his lovely assistance Anne was captured by the ghoulish blob creatures of Donnahan. The planet was not far form earth, in its mirrored Galaxy of Teaorcoco. Did I mention that Timmy was 8? He had a great imagination.

He was worrying about how his team would handle a nightmare encounter with the Donnahanians when he entered the warehouse. He threw his bag down and began his Captain's speech of encouragement. After all, team leaders were supposed to inspire their teams to victory.

"Really is that what we are suppose to do. I never knew that!" Jack playfully nipped at Ianto thigh.

"What did I tell you? Hand, teeth, lips, or anything you may try to use off of me, or no story! Do I make myself clear!" Ianto was more beautiful in this anger then anyone Jack had ever seen.

The words slapped Jack off the forbidden fruited thigh of Ianto and made him land on his back looking at the ceiling. He let out a frustrated growl and said. " Alright master bard finish thy tale."

Ianto giggled slightly at the jab, but continued.

Timmy began his speech.

"My fellow team mates, colleges and close friends, today may be our last as we go into what maybe certain death." He paused to clear his throat. "Anne is our friend and my girlfriend. Those Alien fiends have stolen her from us to use her for something sinister. We must save her by any means necessary. What say all of you? Are you with me or against..." Ring incoming call, ring incoming call, ring-incoming call. "Damn, Hi Mum. Yes I'll be home soon. I was just walking home. No I didn't forget. I made Gran a card. Yes Mum I'll be home soon. Why is it she seems to know when I about to have fun."

He hung up his phone. Looking around he sighed. He didn't know when he would be back to rescue Anne.

He heard a noise in the back of the room. It was much bigger then a rat or even a bunch of rats. He held his breath and strained his ears. There it was again a shuffling sound followed by what seemed to be a low purring sound.

"Oh that's what it is, here kitty, kitty, come here kitty!"

What approached him was no kitty. It was a monster!

Timmy tried to scream but nothing came out of his little lungs. To top it off he was shaking. Frozen in place with fear, he just watched as the thing came closer to him. With nothing left to do he fainted.

The beast stared at the young child and watched him fall to the ground. It tilted its head back and forth, and shuffled closer to the fallen boy. It sniffed the air around the boy sensing the remaining fear that hung around him. He sniffed the boy a little closer to his nose hung right in front of the boys face. He tilted his head slightly and reached to sit the boy up. Leaning him against the wall the beast sat down next to the boy and as if making up for scaring him, he pulled the boy into a protective hug and waited for him to wake up.

It wasn't long before a little moan in discomfort indicated the boy was coming around. The beast moved slightly allowing its charge to have some room. Timmy opened his eyes to see the beast looking right at him. He screamed. Trying to move he realized that the creature had him pinned.

"Please don't hurt me! Oh please, don't eat me." He begged. When that didn't work he just whimpered and shook.

The beast didn't know what to do. So in hopes to explain to the boy that he was not going to harm him. He purred and rubbed his snarling face on the boys shoulder. Much like a cat.

Timmy cried.

The beast tried again.

Timmy began to understand. He moved slightly away from the creature in order to get a better look at it. He was damn ugly and very alien. Not at all pretty. He tentatively reached to touch its face.

The creature allowed the petting motion that Timmy did next. It purred at the touch.

"Your not scary just lonely. What are you? I think you're very ugly, but you seem harmless. But not to sound like a fairy tale, but what big teeth you have." He crinkled his nose a bit, oh and you could use a bath!" He laughed which made the beast grin, or what could be seen as a grin.

"You need a name, since I thought you were a cat and your purr like one, I call you Fluffy. Do you like it?" The beast responded with a snarl that could mean a lot of things in its native tongue. Timmy took it as a yes. He rubbed behind his friend's ears. The beast grinned a toothy grin at the boy. Timmy smiled.

It was getting late as he sat with his new friend. He shared the reminder of his lunch with Fluffy. Then he realized that he had missed dinner as his cell phone rang again. The battery went dead suddenly.

"Shit." The boy used the word his father told him never to use. "I'm so dead now, they are going to ground me for sure. Fluffy I have to leave. Please say you won't go away."

He presented Fluffy with one of his comic books for a token of friendship. Fluffy looked at it and smiled with all teeth.

The low growl was returned to the boy as he gathered his things and waved good-bye to his monster friend. Timmy made his way home.

Fluffy looked sad as the boy left. He went to look for more food and the return of his friend.

Timmy was grounded because he told his Mum that he was playing with an Alien beast. His Father said that he didn't need to lie. His son's behavior was always a source of disappointment. So he made the boy go to bed with out supper. Timmy was not allowed to do anything but go to school and come straight home. His father then would lock him in his room.

"Ianto, are you okay?" Jack asked when Ianto stopped for a little longer then normal.

"Yeah," He hesitated, "Fine, just thinking, anyway where was I?"

In a few weeks Timmy was free to go out after school. He ran to the warehouse. Fluffy was gone. He waited for hours for Fluffy to return but it never did. Days went by and each there was no sign of his one true friend. Even if it were just for a few moments, Timmy new that his life would never be the same. He saw something that made the world seem bigger and life beyond real.

In the end he left the fantasy behind and reached for a real thing. Some day he would be seeing Aliens for real. It had to be. The End.

"Is that it?" Jack asked. "That seems rather a disappointing ending. Unless the boy's name wasn't really Timmy but I…" he was silenced by Ianto's lips. "Hummm… I like this ending much better." Again a hot kiss shut the Captain up.

Ianto attacked Jack in hopes that Jack wouldn't bring up the story again. Some things were best to remain as a story. With Ianto's magical mouth at work, Jack soon forgot the whole thing.

Well not all of it. Jack remembered finding a Weevil in a warehouse with a comic book in his boiler suit. Could it have belonged to a young Ianto Jones? Of course he did like the added bit about the cell phone. It did throw him off the track for a while. But he had a feeling the story was about Ianto all along.

The End.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Valentine's Day, Ianto.

"You're very tense right here." With a push of his palm, Jack tried to message the knot out of Ianto's shoulder.

"I'm tense all over." Deliberately he does not react to the message that Jack seems to be enjoying. Still in his clothes, another deliberate action he swifts his head to face left. He didn't want to look right anymore. Jack was on the right playing nursemaid to a very angry short-lived human.

"You shouldn't be tense, it is almost as if you are mad." Jack lowered his hands to work on the tender spot between Ianto's shoulder blades. He maneuvered himself over Ianto's body; slowly he descended his crotch on the younger man's buttocks. He let one of his hands wander over the round cheek before coming to a light rest.

Ianto sighed, more out annoyance than pleasure. The Captain felt way to heavy tonight. Maybe because he, himself just didn't feel right tonight. Ianto closed his eyes but not in a good way. His thoughts flashed unpleasantness to his center core as he reached in deeper for some place peaceful.

Jack heard the lighter breathing of his lover and smiled while he kept at his great work. It wasn't always about sex. It was about just getting Ianto to a place of peace, some place other then the day's, well his lifetime of events. "I almost lost you today." He thought to himself.

XXXX

It was close; the beast flung its ten tentacles at Ianto like he was a tasty snack. It reached the young man grabbing onto Ianto, as if he was a doll, the creature flew Ianto against the near by wall. He landed with a crack, his body lost control momentarily sliding down the wall. Jack froze for a moment, fear closing around his heart. He needed to act fast as the beast saw its stunned victim and knew it had a chance at a nice Welsh dinner. The power cord lying on the ground sparked near the beast. Jack just happened to see that it was dangerously close to increasing puddle of water. With a leap in the air he landed after a front flip kicking the great orange glop into the water.

The beast shook and convulsed goo out of all its orifices. Stratified that his job was done, Jack turned away from the creature and headed to the dazed and shaken Ianto. It was in that split second that one of the tentacles in a desperate mode of retaliation, sprung forward and latched on to Jack's left ankle. In a last gasp of life with a swift tug, it pulled it's killer in too the sizzling water with him.

Jack's scream as the electrical current fried him made Ianto shout. "Jack!" He scrambled still dazed to his feet and went for the electric switch for the factory on the other side of the room. It was a least 20 feet away. Pushing his weakened body forward he hurried to end Jack's suffering.

The scent of charring flesh was not the only sensation sickening him as Jack's screams of pain reached Ianto's ears. He didn't look back, he didn't need to see Jack's death in such a way. He fought the tears that started to leak from his eyes and limped his mainly broken body to the switch faster. Falling on the switch he pulled hard turning off the power to the warehouse. Leaning against the wall face first he waited out the smell of chard flesh and Jack's rise from the dead. He closed his eyes, panting heavy breath; he fell into the wall feeling the floor rise up to meet his aching body.

He didn't know how long he was there. Ianto thought days by the way he felt. He was unaware of the lack of light in the space they were in, he had is eyes closed. He went in an out of unconsciousness, until finally bone weary, he let himself go to rest.

Jack found him like that, thinking he was dead, as Ianto seemed paler in the eerier light given off from the rising moon. He hesitated going towards his lover. He held his breath as he walked gingerly at Ianto's motionless form. It was then a low moan alerted Jack. His pace changed as he ran to the young man's side turning Ianto to face him.

Ianto's bruised face peered at Jack and slightly smiled. "I'm sorry I should have looked before I came in here. I was being a little cocky. I didn't mean to upset you." He slummed forward in to Jack's burned wet smelly shirt. He coughed slightly at the odor. And then he moved away.

He went to stand, but Jack stopped him. " Wait, just take a few. You had an nasty bump on your head." Jack rubbed the spot causing Ianto to groan a little. "We can rest here a bit. Gathering the incoherent man in his arms, Jack was just thankful Ianto was still breathing. The younger man moaned again when Jack held him tighter then a moment ago. It was out of relief he did so, Ianto was still in this world.

XXXXX

It wasn't long before Ianto fell asleep. By then Jack had forced the weary young man out of his clothes in into some sweats and a soft t-shirt. It pained Jack to see the marks left on his back by the wall. He softly kissed them before he applied tiger balm on to the effected areas. Ianto winched in his daze state, full of semi dreams and painful realities. Jack pouted as he coaxed his lover under the covers. Making sure the young man was comfortable, Jack left him to shower and a change of clothes. He stilled smelled like ozone and burned creature and charred immortal flesh.

Ianto struggled for air as he dreamt. It started of as a happy dream. It was a little bit out of tune for the seen that was in his head was a trip he went on with Lisa. This time though it was Jack taking Lisa's place. They had just been out for a drive no direction planned and they had four days to do it. So instead of a destination in mind they decided on a road trip. It seemed like a very good idea for two people in love. The sky was blue full of white fluffy clouds that aloud in the perfect amount of sun to come through warming the interior of the car.

Ianto drove, Jack sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. He tried to sing some of the more pop culture songs making Ianto giggle when Jack would change the words to suit his purpose.

"Jack I don't think he said "boobies" and I no it wasn't "stick your flag pole in me". Where is your mind?" He felt around for Jack's knee still keeping his eyes focused on the road.

The hand was moved higher up as Jack began to explain himself. "Ianto, any one can sing the song with its real lyrics, it takes pure genius to make the lyrics your own. I made the song more 'Jackquidfied'." He moved the hand up more, resting it on the bulge based at his zipper.

That isn't even a word. I don't think that is even the correct context of the word. You mean 'Jackized'. I think." He moved his fingers over the hard mass under Jack's pants causing Jack to let out a low moan.

"I don't care which is right. All I care about is what you are doing to me." He moved closer to the Welsh driver and slinked an arm around him.

The joyous feeling was stopped with Ianto slamming on his breaks. Jack jerked forward, removing the smile that was on his face when he saw the ten-car pile up on the road before them. Ianto glanced at Jack who was trying to get a better look at the accidents.

"We better go have a look to see if we can help." Jack said as he got out of the car into a foggy cloudbank and then he vanished"

"Jack wait, I know how this ends." He was talking to nothing and no one as the scene melted to Torchwood One. It was Jack he ran to find. It was Jack he heard screaming. It was Jack charred flesh he smelled all over again. It was the puddle of Jack's blood that made his way like a liquid snake to Ianto's feet.

Jack's warm arms wrapped themselves around Ianto's shaking form silenced his yelling. He blinked at the source of comfort and realized where he was. He was somehow in his bedroom, Jack holding him for dear life. He huffed out his breath as he came back to earth.

"Hey it was a dream, just a dream baby. I'm here your safe." Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck leaving a soft sweet kiss under his ear. He rubbed the back of Ianto's neck in hopes his presents would help his troubled lover.

"For now, at this particular point in time, I'm safe and you're here. What of the next point in time, Jack, in a minute from now, maybe one hour? God I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know if I just living for now, or is there a remote chance at some future." He closed his eyes as his head rested on Jack's shoulder.

Jack understood. He thought to himself that he would feel this again all through time, every time he opened himself up and let another warm body share his life. "Hey it's okay, any time you want to leave, go. I'll miss you but I can't hold you here. I want you safe Ianto, just safe."

Before Ianto said anything Jack knew Ianto would never leave. What ever it was that kept Ianto here and from for filling his life, Jack could only guess. But it was strong. And Ianto being in the state he was in was more then ready to walk. After today, the electrocution, Jack would never think that Ianto would stay. He doubted if even he would, if he was normal. But Ianto…

…Sought Jack's lips. He sucked the bottom, licked the top, he forced his tongue into the Captain's mouth. The control was given to Ianto, Jack just waited for Ianto to do what he needed to in order to feel what he had to. It wasn't long until Jack could feel the hands of his lover seek out Jack's sensitive spots while keeping a connection for him to understand.

The back of Jack mind he wanted to take charge. His body tried to fight for control but his mind wanted Ianto to have his way. It didn't matter after a fashion, Jack's body temperature spiked as he was pushed down on to the messed up sheets. Ianto still held the control not willing to stop the needed assault on Jack's sweet tasting mouth.

"I love the way you taste, Jack." He said and grabbed his lips again. Grinding in to Jack's groin cotton pants seeking the connection with Jack's boxers. Friction pays off as the grinding hit a hot spot.

They stopped for one second to feel the surge vibrate through their bodies. Jack expression was sad as his eyes glistened lust at the younger man in need. Ianto caressed his cheek before he went after Jack's amazing mouth. Kissing each other in abandonment while they rubbed harden members together they rutted like two horny teenagers just seeking release.

Jack was concerned. He knew this was not the best way for Ianto to relate to the days events. The dream was also troubling him. But he just went along with it. He was not feeling comfortable this time around. Something about Ianto's grunting and thrusting made his own desire fade. Jack let it happen. Ianto was in pain. It was necessary if Ianto was going to talk to him about it. So the rough play continued.

Ianto felt Jack lose his erection. His head cleared and he began to see things as they were. The need died as he saw the concerned look in Jack's eyes. " I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." The Welshman rolled his body way from Jack's and curled up around himself in silence. " I don't know why I thought it would help. I never realized what that day meant. It was the last time I was with Lisa; I mean the last time we did something crazy. A road trip on Valentine's Day, she sparkled at the thought of an adventure. It was until we saw the car crash that we knew that it wasn't meant to be. Well we tried, at least afterwards, but it was short lived."

He paused before he continued this time quieter forcing Jack to turn to face Ianto's back. He reached a hand to caress the arm before him afraid to bring Ianto in closer.

"This time in the dream was you, but with a twist you got stuck in the conversion chamber. Jack I think it has to do with today. You were dead, I knew you would come back, but what would you be. At some point could you come back a monster, like Lisa did? I hate talking like this, it is so counterproductive." He flipped to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, you have every right to be scared. I thought you were dead, that frighten me more then I ever could know. Ianto, we had a scare today, not knowing what the out come could have been. But we will have them, and someday it will be real. I just want to give you what ever I can until it happens. I wish it was never, but that is something that I can't do, not even for you." Jack looked at the handsome face of the man he was falling for, he knew love bit him hard with Ianto, but he didn't want to take this leap. He knew what he felt, Ianto was aware of it, did it need to be spelled out?

It was Ianto who smiled reaching to touch the lips he was forcing himself on earlier. "Your right. But when you die, it still hurts. I thought you would like to know that I think I go a little grey every time you die. Just so you know, if I have to die my hair, it is your fault." The smile was real warm and tender.

Jack relished the warmth that he felt heat Ianto's skin. As he ran his hand lightly over the soft fluff of Ianto's chest, the Welshman looked on with clarity. It changed to a frown. "I left the roses I got you up in the SUV. I almost forgot what day it was. Happy Valentine's Day, Jack." He rose up leaning on his elbows brushing Jack's lips slightly. It felt good to be back amongst the living.

With much ease he took control of the kiss this time. Nipping at Ianto's neck, Jack thought of something different for Valentine's Day. "I have an idea, why don't we just cuddle and go to sleep. It would be nice just to hold you in my arms and rest a bit. It feels so innocent." He looked at Ianto who was pursing a quizzical face at the non-aging man.

"I think I like that. But I still expect a box of Chocolates on my desk in the morning." Feeling better for now Ianto meet his Captain in the middle and with a content sigh, settled down to bed.

"Oh your going to get so much more then Chocolates my dear Ianto. I have special plans for a real Valentine's Day, hopefully this one is Rift free." He brief moved to dim the light and in very little time, wrapped around each other, both men drifted to a place in the land of dreams.

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

Tea Tree Candle and a Soft Leather Bound Diary.

The Hub stank of the salt water bay leaking in from outside again. I watched Ianto crinkle his nose at the ever-present smell of ocean, sea gull and old fish in seaweed as it hit his handsome face again. He left his diary exposed for prying eyes, namely mine, as he went to retrieve something from my room in the hole at the bottom of my office. I knew what it was going to be; we used it the first time tonight.

Ianto loved that candle's smell. He became obsessed with breathing in the smell of tea tree. He was sticking his nose in it every time he thought I wasn't looking. He believed that I never paid him any mind when we were together. I would think about that smile on his face. You think in time he would know that I watch everything he did just to find out what buttons to hit and what ones to avoid. But he was the one that never paid attention.

That came with years, a lot of years, of practice and it came out of the affection I felt for him. This budding love that keeps reaching deeper into my being has me a slave to his movements in every way. But this candle thing, I just found it worth remembering.

He didn't like the odor in my room, said it needed a good washing and airing. I laughed and said he seemed to not understand that this was the smell of a true man. He laughed at me with abandonment. He laughed himself off the bed and on to the dank floor that he hated. He laughed himself into a coughing fit. Then he looked up at me with soft bedroom eyes and reached for me.

I have kissed many a man, woman and thing in my time. But his kiss, that kiss reached down to my soul and never left. He smelled like that candle. That and what ever I added to his natural aroma. I took his kiss and returned it with mine. It soon became all ours. As with everything we seemed to do the kiss became more and we fell at it with teenager like energy. I for one knew Ianto was always in the mood for a quickie, especial after several hours prior to the quickie of full-blown lovemaking.

He was fast this time. I didn't mind, fast had it's advantages. One was the two of us being in the center of the Hub like we were right then. I was monitoring the Rift and sneaking peaks of the man that was becoming second nature to me, crinkle his nose and get up to go get that candle.

He returned with it lit. After putting it on the coffee table by the couch, he reassured himself I didn't move or peek at his private thoughts yet again. With a glance in my direction he saw the look on my face. "What can I do for you Jack?"

"You have already done it." I replied and with a smile I returned to the screen pretending to actual do some work. It was then I found I could hear him smile. Now it was strange when all my senses became in tune with him. But I loved that feeling of just surrendering.

I loved you then, I love you now.

Why then did you die?

Somewhere else in the vast universe, I found the diary entry from that night. It was so Ianto.

"Jack if you are reading this, then I knew you couldn't keep you hands off the soft leather cover and have yourself a sneak peek at what I would have to say about tonight. Yes your room smells like a weevil's armpit, but that candle made the difference. I know you just bought it for me. As usual you forgot to take the tag off and you submitted the receipt to Torchwood. How did you put it? Oh yes:

Reason was for the purchase: Alien Aromatherapy.

Okay I might have bought that at some point, no I take that back I never would have believed that. What did I tell you about your private personal things are not reimbursed through the company?

It smelled so nice that I will let this one slide. Really if we didn't burn it, you room's stink would eventual head to the main floor and I would have to hear the girls and Owen complain. I really don't want to have to shoot Owen again. He cries too much when he is in pain.

I'm burning it now so you know I'm thinking of you. And from your reaction, I know you know."

Yes Ianto I knew you always thought of me. But my love, tell me one thing I can't seem to figure out. Why can't I move on? Maybe somewhere in this diary is the answer. I will find you and let you go. Isn't that what you are suppose to do with love. And maybe when you are free, you will in someway come to me again. In love, for I need you so.

The End.


End file.
